


The mitten or why the richest man in ESUN lives in a menagrie

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mitten or why the richest man in ESUN lives in a menagrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidpen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paranoidpen).



Quatre sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We talked about this Trowa." He suppressed the urge to say over and over again because now was not the time to put Trowa on the defensive nor did he really want to stifle the motivation behind his actions.

Trowa's head dipped and his shoulders rounded as pulled into himself a bit. "I know. I just. I couldn't leave her. She was all alone, Quat."

Without speaking Quatre got up from his chair and crossed the room to take a closer look at the scrap of gray fur Trowa had cuddled close to his chest. The tiny kitten was barely old enough to have been weaned and wasn't far from death by either starvation or dehydration. When he ran a finger down the bony ribcage he felt the first hints of a purr rumbling through it. Sighing again he let his head fall forward onto Trowa's shoulder. "I'll call Dr. Stein and ask her to come over and you go see if there is any kitten formula left."


End file.
